It Don't Matter to Me
by MidniteRaine
Summary: Laurie plans to leave Point Place. But there's one problem: she has to tell Fez. How will he react to the news? Can he make her change her mind? Will she stay or will she go? (Takes place during Season 6)


**Note: Sorry if I left anyone out, but I really, really, and I mean, REALLY, want to thank twiniitowers (Carol), MistyMountainHop (Lisa), nannygirl (Prissy), Marla's Lost, OpenMindedPerson (Nim), RevertedLogic, Tophergirl, Mystery Girl 911, and SuperNeos2! I totally appreciate your support and communcation through PMs and/or e-mail about T7S or anything else! Plus, you guys kept me sane while writing this song-fic. XD**

**And I really, REALLY want to thank Prissy for making the story cover!**

******Disclaimer: I do not own "That '70s Show" or any of the characters. I wish I owned T7S. I would have been involved in the Season 8 production and the season could have turned out better than it did. And I don't own the song "It Don't Matter to Me", performed by Bread and written by David Gates circa 1969. If I did, I'd always brag about how much of a musical genius I am. LOL.**

"It Don't Matter to Me"

Laurie bounced her knee while sitting on the end of her bed. What a crazy afternoon. Rubbing her hands down her jeans, she totally wanted to run out of her bedroom. Just leave everything behind. Do anything but stay in her room waiting for Fez to show up. But she couldn't. She set her hand down by her side. The new life improvement crap she learned last year wouldn't let her do it. _Always make the right decision_, Dr. Epstein from City College of Chicago would say. She'd rather chop off her arm or set herself on fire. But doing the right thing would be good karma, or whatever. So, she had to tell Fez the truth. It couldn't hurt to say she was leaving tomorrow for the Great White North and include she wasn't sure when she'd come back. Maybe in one year? Or maybe two? Basically, it wouldn't be soon.

_Ow!_ She winced and looked down. Her index fingernail was lodged between her lips, ready to be chewed once again. She jerked it away from her mouth as if it caught on fire and let her hand rest in her lap. What was the matter with her? Just tell Fez the news and get the hell outta here. Too bad it was easier said than done. _Fuck_, she wanted a cigarette. But she recently quit cold turkey and promised Daddy she'd stay off them. So much for _that_ idea.

Her gaze went further down to her black leather suitcase sitting by her feet. The front was littered with traveling stickers from different hotels, restaurants and gift shops she visited in the Midwest and Mexico. Soon she'd have one for her next stop: Canada. Completely filled with plenty of clothes, make up, and magazines, she packed plenty of stuff without making it heavy.

Kate called her last night and mentioned a friend of hers was looking for a beautician at her salon in downtown Toronto. Laurie snagged that opportunity faster than Kate could finish telling her the offer. She hated there were three stops on the way: first she'd go from the bus station to Chicago Union Station, then go from Chicago to Buffalo, and then finally arrive in Canada. But she had to take it. After she bought her tickets for the one-way trip, there was a huge release of pressure. No more worrying about finding a job, a place to stay and getting money from rich married guys. Plus she could stay away from home for longer periods of time. Point Place was so dull. Chicago nearly turned her into a total wreck. After sleeping with a guy who lied about playing for the White Sox, living for two weeks in her friend's car, and having to hitch hike her way back home, she promised she'd never go back. Toronto looked like it was a better fit. And until this afternoon, she had the perfect getaway plan. Now she had to tell her husband she was leaving. It was way harder than she thought.

A whoosh of air hit Laurie's face. _What the hell?_ The familiar, strong scent of cologne washed over her. Lifting her head, she spotted Fez standing next to her dresser. Panting with his hand over his heart, he quickly asked after taking several deep breaths, "Where is the limited edition Playboy issue with the lovely goddess Farrah Fawcett?"

Laurie stood and approached him. The butterflies in her stomach fluttered like crazy. Last time she acted this way, she slept with the mayor for the first time and nearly got caught by his wife. But this tense moment eclipsed that. The image of Fez crying after telling him the news, holding on to her, preventing her from leaving made her roll her eyes. "Fez, I lied. I don't have it."

"Ay, I am tricked once again!" He said, shaking his fist. Laurie couldn't believe he remembered the time she lied about having a giant bust of the Bionic Woman made out of chocolate. His tight face loosened, a goofy smile replacing his angry, curled up lip. "But that is okay. We can still do it before Mr. Red and Ms. Kitty come back!"

Laurie's chest tightened in response to him coming closer and getting a firm grip on her waist. Couldn't this moron get the hint she wanted to talk? As much as he annoyed her, she hated intentionally breaking his heart. Doing it with him wasn't so bad. He was actually good in the sack. But it just wouldn't be the same. She was leaving. The thrill of doing it was gone. She could tell from the lack of tingling sensations and electricity from his touch. Basically, there was no sense of pleasure whatsoever.

"Wait, Fez," she mumbled, her voice barely registering beneath his lips. Her hands grabbed his and moved them away from her pants zipper. "Fez," she called his name with more volume, more intensity. "Stop, Fez!"

"But Laurie!" He took a step back. He gestured wildly with his hands. "I have needs! So do you! And today is the day of the week you agreed we could do it!"

Laurie crossed her arms. Her jaw tightened. Heat started to race through her chest. Why did they always have to do it after an argument or because she hadn't had any in days? Why couldn't they do it because they truly loved each other?

"You don't think I know that?" She sighed, seeing Fez flinch in response to her outburst. Maybe being calm would get her point across. Damn Fez and his moods. She gestured towards her suitcase on the floor. "There's a change of plans. I'm leaving."

Fez took another step back and placed his hands on his hips. His lips were pursed, something he tended to do while thinking. "Ah, I see what you are up to. Why must you always visit Carlos, that stingy son of a bitch! I am your husband, not him!"

Laurie's jaw muscles tightened. She narrowed her eyes. _What a moron! _She stopped seeing him months ago. Why did he always bring him up like this? "No you moron! I'm not leaving to see that idiot! I'm leaving town."

She turned away from him, looking at her old record player. Barely used, the damn thing still had James Taylor's "Greatest Hits" album cover lying on it for the past two years. "I'm leaving Point Place."

Out the corner of her eye, she saw him jerk his head back and gasp. His mouth fell open for a brief moment before he spoke. "What?"

She faced him. A dull pain throbbed in her throat. "I got an offer for a good job doing hair in Canada. So I took it. And I'm staying there for a while."

Laurie sat down on her bed, occupying the same spot she had before Fez stopped by. The spot by her left side dipped. She turned and saw Fez close by, looking at her through wet, dull eyes. Was he actually about to cry? Why would he? He didn't care about her sleeping with other guys. And she could give a shit if he banged that Nina chick. Or that crazy nutjob Caroline or any other skank he was with. But her stomach hardened seeing Fez act so jealous when she hung out with other guys.

"But why can't you stay? You could always work at the salon where Ms. Kitty goes!" He squealed, his eyes widening afterward. "And what about Mr. Red, Ms. Kitty and Eric? What will you tell them?"

Laurie clasped her hands and buried them in her lap. Her face relaxed and her shoulders drooped. "That's the thing, Fez. I'm not telling them." She sighed. "Y'know I'm not good at this saying goodbye crap. And they've gotten used to me leaving unannounced, especially Little Brother. No harm, no foul, right?"

Fez sighed dejectedly. Laurie could see he finally gave up. But as usual, he pressed on, massaging the back of her hand. "But Laurie-"

"But _nothing_. I can't stay." Laurie yanked her hand away from him. She brought her knees to her chest, circling her arms around them. She hung her head and let her chin rest on her knees. "Every time I come home, I feel so isolated; so alone. Most of my friends moved away or are still here doing nothing with their lives."

With a shake of his head, Fez said, "But you have _me_!" His brown eyes danced. "We can watch soap operas and create our own storylines, go to the movies and make out, gossip about the sluts of Point Place, and share tater tots at the Hub! Whatever you want!"

The empty feeling in her stomach disappeared. He kinda had a point there. Out of the five losers in her little brother's "gang", Fez bothered her least. He could be so smooth, so charming and fun. Well, plenty of times, but she'd never tell him. They'd sit together on the living room couch when Daddy wasn't around, eating Mommy's popcorn and watching reruns of Gilligan's Island, Happy Days, I Love Lucy and Quincy, one of his favorite shows.

One time she was dragged along to visit Old Man Crosby's farm and watch Kelso ride across the field in an old dirty canoe pulled by Crosby's horse. That damn horse almost kicked Taternuts in the head. Good thing Fez moved him out of the way in time.

And they agreed to hang out on Saturdays, making out on the couch before her brother, the Orphan, or Kelso showed up. So how in the hell did she ever start to like Fez? She had no clue. But those feelings were there. There was no denying that. Fez was so foolish, perverted and weird one moment, and the next he was so suave, so smooth, and so romantic.

Kelso warned her about his mood swings one night while sharing some of the Orphan's stash in the basement. Back then, she laughed it off. The idiot had to be high off his ass, making it up. But now after being around Fez for nearly a year, the goofy idiot was right. Unbelievable how leaving Fez made her stomach boil.

"Fez, look," Her feet hit the floor. She turned to face him. "I have to go. This could be a big break for me."

Fez's chin lowered to his chest. Making no eye contact, he said, "So, this is serious."

Laurie nodded slowly. She cleared her scratchy throat. "Yeah, It is."

Fez held her hand and swallowed hard. Wait, were tears gathering in his eyes? "Laurie, my lovely, beautiful, sexy blonde Goddess, I was afraid this time would come; the time that you would have to leave to find yourself. Unfortunately, that time has come too soon.

"But because you are my wife, because my love for you runs deeper than any ocean surrounding my home country-" He brought her hand to his lips, kissing it gently. A warm shiver swarmed around in her chest. He lowered her hand before speaking, his voice quivering. "If you must go, you should go. Your happiness is what is important. And I just want to let you know-" His drooping lip started to shiver. He fanned his face for a few seconds. "Ay, I promised myself I would not cry!"

Laurie offered him a weak smile. Her heart started to race. Light-headedness came over her. "Fezzy…" she said, her voice choked with tears. No one but Daddy could do that to her.

Fez smiled, but his eyes had a sad glow. "I want you to know, that my heart will always be open. And it will always be waiting for you."

Laurie smirked. She wiped away a tear and laughed. "Only if your boyfriend Kelso doesn't get in your heart first."

"Ah, Kelso is a fine specimen of a man, but he-"

Laurie closed the distance between them and reached out to touch his face. Both palms pressed gently against his cheeks, she leaned forward and pressed her lips against his. He groaned and brought her into his chest. A wave of tingling heat passed throughout her body. What the hell. One more time wouldn't be so bad. She spoke while his lips brushed against hers. "Let's do it. Now."

Fez broke the kiss. His grin curled his lips and he looked towards the ceiling. "Oh thank you, 'Do It' Gods!"

* * *

The following night, Fez drove Laurie to the Bus Station in his little black Gremlin. They pulled up to the curb in front of the entrance, coming to a smooth stop. An announcement of the bus leaving for Madison came over the PA. Those damn butterflies in her stomach returned. The bus leaving for Chicago was coming soon. Looking out her window, dozens of people entered the station. A few couples shared a goodbye kiss outside. Others went inside alone. She would be one of those people leaving alone.

_Damn_. She didn't fear goodbyes. But this one was an exception. They stepped out of the car and headed to the trunk. Laurie clutched her brown coat, the cool wind blowing against her body. She could only imagine how cold it would be in Canada.

After Fez helped Laurie by carrying her suitcase and shut the trunk, they reluctantly walked to the Bus Station entrance. Her vision blurred, she sniffed and then smiled. She didn't care she was about to cry. Only Fez was here. That's all that mattered.

"I guess this is…goodbye." He said. His gaze was neither on Laurie, nor straight ahead but on the people to his right filing into the station.

"Yeah," she said in a quiet voice. A tear fell down her right cheek.

Her heart about to burst, she hurried over to Fez and pulled him into her arms. He groaned right into her kiss. _Damn_. He had to use tongue, too.

A minute passed before their lips parted. "Please do not forget about me," Fez pleaded in her ear.

"I won't," Laurie said.

One last goodbye later, she waited alone for her bus. Once it arrived, she got on and took the last window seat towards the front on the right side. Rubbing her arms, she glanced out, looking at the highway pass by in a mixed gray, green and black blur, the road rushing underneath the bus' wheels.

The next twenty four hours would be hell. But, it would be worth it. She'd begin her career in doing hair, earn good money and live on her own. However, her stomach suddenly grew heavy. Her insides started to quiver. She clasped her hands in her lap. What if her new job doesn't work out? What if she couldn't find a nice place to live? Maybe this was a mistake?

But she shouldn't doubt herself. This whole thing was meant to be. And wherever she ended up, she wouldn't regret it. She closed her eyes and smiled, sleep starting to take over. Fez may not be with her, but her heart felt full once again when she recited in her mind his words of encouragement.

"_My heart will always be open. And it will always be waiting for you…"_


End file.
